This invention relates to a non-visible arterial pressure measuring apparatus and more particularly, to an arterial pressure measuring apparatus which can accurately measure lowest arterial pressure.
The conventional indirect measurement of arterial pressure has been generally conducted by detecting Korotkov sound (K sound). However, since the origin and mechanism of K sound has not been perfectly made clear, the accuracy of the indirect measurement of arterial pressure has not been high even if the electronic measurement is utilized.
On the other hand, of late, it has been also known that an arterial pressure measuring apparatus utilizing the oscillation process in which an arterial pressure value is sought from the oscillation of blood at a very low pressure in a part of a human body where the arterial pressure measurement is to be made and compressed by the cuff. However, such an apparatus is in principle applicable to mean arterial pressure measurement, but the theoretical base on which diastolic pressure measurement is made possible is feeable.